The boolean satisfiability problem (or SAT) is a well-known problem, which belongs to the class of NP-complete problems [2]. SAT is stated as follows: given a boolean formula F(x1,x2, . . . xn), find if there exists an assignment of binary values to each (x1,x2, . . . xn), such that F equals 1. So far, no one has found a polynomial-time solution to SAT; finding one would imply that NP-complete problems can be solved in polynomial time, which has not been proved yet. While most attempts have been tried in software [3], in recent years, hardware solutions have been attempted for SAT [1,4,5,6]. However, such solutions are tailored for specific problem instances, instead of a general-purpose solution. Also, they don't have a guaranteed linear complexity as a function of only the number of clauses.